Highway
by lyart
Summary: “Well, I thought I might come along with you, man. Bar be damned.” Kyle/Louis, spoilers, twoshot?
1. Chapter 1

"_I hear you, brother. So… See ya around?"  
_"_Bet your life, brother. We're partners, remember."  
_"_That's what I'm talking about!"  
_– Chapter 10; 2:00 A.M. ~

**Warning; slight spoilers for the game.  
**First try at writing Hotel Dusk: Room 215. I played it, fell in love with Kyle, then I fell in love with Louie, and then I fell in love with them together.  
Wouldn't it have been just awesome if Louie had gone with Kyle instead of Mila? I mean, seriously, I could imagine that happening…Or maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part [laughs].  
At any rate, enjoy.

* * *

"Hey."

Louis DeNonno stands at the door of the hotel, one hand buried in his thick hair, his eyes focused on Kyle Hyde. He's standing by his car, suitcase in hand, the other hand extended to open up the door. He turns at the call, raising a surprised eyebrow at the other man, turning around to face him all the same, still holding his suitcase firmly. He's supposed to leave today—one night in Room 215, and he's done. He bets that Hyde's had quite enough of Hotel Dusk and its mysteries, anyway.

Louie pauses awkwardly, not certain if he's able to speak now with those eyes on him but, at last, he clears his throat and takes a couple of steps forward, letting the door to Hotel Dusk swing shut behind him, and feels a sort of finality with it clicking into place. He forces his hand to drop from his hair, trying to fight back the habit that comes whenever he's feeling awkward.

"Hyde, er…" He pauses, grins in a way that's more forced than anything. "I, well…you're really goin' alone?"

A slow nod, Kyle looking for a moment over at his old car, then back at Louis. "Yeah." There's a pause, as the man lowers his suitcase to the ground next to his foot, perhaps realizing this conversation won't be short one, by the way it begins. "Why'd you follow me out here, Louie? Isn't Rosa looking for you?" He speaks in a way that's slow, deliberate, and there's a measure of confusion in his usually sure voice. Louis takes a bit of pleasure in the fact that's he's managed to confuse the great Officer Hyde.

"Yeah, well…no, not anymore." Louis can't fight off the grin that rises to his face. "I told her and Dunning I'm done." Kyle blinks once, twice, and then fixes an incredulous look on him, his eyebrows rising, his chin lifting.

"Louie, what the hell are you talking about?" His voice is forceful, but not angry, more disbelieving than anything. Louis fights back the hand that tries to lift to his hair, shoves them into his pockets instead, ducking his head and lifting his shoulders.

"I quit," is the abashed reply, followed by a grin of self-satisfaction that Louis can't fight off.

This time Kyle's gaze is acutely surprised, his mouth falling open some, and Louis' grin grows wider. He's rattled Officer Hyde—he takes a bit of pleasure from that. "What the hell, Louie?" Now his voice sounds angry. "What the hell would you do something like that for? Weren't you the one who said you're serious about this job? What about the bar?"

"Well, Hyde," Louis begins, pauses, and squirms awkwardly. Those sharp eyes narrow.

"Spit it out, DeNonno."

Louis grins, a shit-eating grin that makes Kyle's eyebrows rise high. "Well, I thought I might come along with you, man. Bar be damned."

This certainly throws the officer-turned-salesman for a loop, as he stares incredulously at the man, whose hand has won against his self-control, scratching his thick hair. "_What_? Come with me…_what_? Louie, you can't be serious. You're on a trip, man." Kyle shakes his head two and fro, but there's something in that action that gives him away, that shows he isn't as angry nor as against the idea as he's acting. Louis knows, in that moment, that he has a chance.

"C'mon! Can't you imagine it?" Louis grins and lifts both hands to illustrate his grand idea. "Hyde and DeNonno, travellin' across the country, solvin' crimes and mysteries, findin' babes, gettin' rich, drinkin' til the sun comes up. Hell, we could open up our own detective office if we wanted, man. A bar of our own, too." He grins over at him, but Hyde is shaking his head at him, disbelievingly.

"You're crazy, Louie," sighs Kyle loudly. "Just go back inside and beg Dunning to give you your job back." There's something in his voice again, that makes Louis stay where he is, determined he can make Hyde roll over and give up. He takes a step forward, grabbing Kyle's arm as the man moves to pick up his suitcase and go on his merry way alone, and their eyes meet, Louis' hot and determined, Kyle's surprised and wide.

"I'm not givin' up," Louis says, quietly, feeling more serious than he's ever felt before as something churns low, deep and dangerous in his stomach. "I'm comin' with you, whether ya like it or not." Kyle raises his eyebrows at him, disbelievingly, but a smile threatens to appear on his face.

"That sounds like a threat, DeNonno," he says.

"A promise." Louis grins when Kyle sighs, and he knows that he's won.

"Get in the damn car," Kyle says, making himself out to be grumpy, waving at the passengers' side. "You aren't going to get any of your stuff; I'm sure as hell not waiting around for you." Louis laughs, loud and victoriously, not caring about the possessions he's left back in his room—not his room anymore, though—and hurries over to let himself into the old thing. Kyle climbs in the drivers' seat, flashes him a grudging look.

"Glad you see it my way, Hyde," Louis says, grinning. "This is gonna be great."

"Can't believe I'm going to have to put up with you from now on," mutters Kyle as he starts up the car, but Louis grins broadly, his eyes bright. Kyle's happy—he can see it in the way his lips curl up slightly when he thinks his face is turned away enough for Louis not to see as he drives the car back onto the stretching, empty highway, one broad hand reaching over to switch the gear into 'drive'.

"You'll learn to love me, Hyde," crows Louis, looking over at him. He doesn't expect the bolt that comes with eyes turning to meet his, a serious expression sweeping over Kyle's face, his hand pausing for a moment on the shift.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Kyle says and shifts the car into drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't have any plans of continuing this any further, but you know. Smut happens. Uh. Uh. Stuff happens. Yeah.

* * *

When Louis followed Kyle Hyde out those doors of Hotel Dusk and onto the bleak, stretching pavement of the highway, he had somehow expected things to be…different. Maybe a bit exciting, travelling with a cop-turned-salesman, potential love inter—uh. Partner. Friend. _Friend_.

Anyway, things were kind of…boring. They'd drive for a day, find a shabby little hotel (shabbier than even Hotel Dusk, which wasn't that shabby, thanks to Rosa), settle down for the night, and do it all again in the morning.

Louis wasn't sure where they were going, and had a feeling Hyde didn't know, either. They were just riding on the open, empty road.

Sometimes they'd pass through cities that winked just outside of the windows before falling behind them as they rushed onwards. They never stayed in a city, but Louis didn't ask why, and didn't mind, really. Cities reminded him of Danny, and Nile, and god knew if Nile was still after them. They might be busy with Bradley, Kyle's ex…partner, but, you never knew. They could suddenly come after him, which is why he was grateful Kyle kept going along those empty highways.

Tonight was no different. Kyle pulls the car into an ancient-looking hotel's parking lot, switches it off and grabs his suitcase from the back, making an indication that Louis should follow, as usual. Sometimes, they'd go to a place where Kyle would meet a pretty blond woman with glasses and a neat suit, and he'd hand things from his suitcase to her and get a wad of cash in return. Kyle once, absentmindedly, told him about Red Crown and the little business that his boss did on the side with finding lost objects, but didn't elaborate. Or maybe there wasn't anything else to elaborate _on_.

Going inside hotels and getting a room was something Louis hated. More often than not, the person behind the counter would stare at them weirdly before handing over a key. It wasn't like Louis had money for a room of his own, and, plus, he kind of liked staying in the same room with Hyde. It was companionable, and made him feel…well, almost _safe_, much as a pansy he'd feel like as he thought it.

If Hyde was in the room, he was safe from Nile and their guns and vicious looks. If Hyde was there he was safe from J—Brian Bradley. If Hyde was there, he was safe from Danny's ghost.

Kyle throws his suitcase carelessly on the little table as they enter the little room and Louis makes himself comfortable on the other bed. He doesn't have any belongings except a few shirts and pants that Kyle kept in his suitcase for him. It feels kinda good, not having to lug anything around. While Hyde walked off to investigate the state of the bathrooms, Louis stretches out his arms and legs, bending over and twisting from side to side, idly working out the kinks from a long day of driving.

"Hyde," he groans when Kyle walks back in, a halfway satisfied look on his face after his observation of the bathroom, "let's find a place to live."

An odd glance is tossed over at him. "Live?" Kyle echoes, and then furrows his eyebrows. "Louie, _you're_ the one who wanted to come with me. You should've known I wasn't just going to settle down somewhere."

Ooh, man, how Louis likes the way Hyde says that nickname, all growly and deep in his throat. A special nickname, all for him, and only Hyde can use it. Something stirs in his stomach, and he reflects idly on how he hasn't gotten laid in a _fucking long time_. And damn it if Hyde doesn't stir him up, removing his jacket and loosening his tie like that, exposing the strong line of his neck.

"Well, you know, I thought we'd be doin' more than drivin' down a highway all the time," Louis says idly. "Man, I don't know how ya do it." He stretches, arching his back like a cat and groaning in satisfaction when the bones pop and relief floods through him.

"Just live with it, Louie," Kyle replies, and his eyes linger, something Louis doesn't miss, a pleased, cat-like grin stretching over his face as he stretches out languidly on his stomach. Ah, it is probably just wishful thinking that Hyde would be attracted to him. "We'll go somewhere tomorrow." He glances idly out the window at the darkening sky. "Maybe to a bar or something."

"Hmm," Louis hums approval, thinking that if they go to the bar, he can at least get something cheap and easy in a back room to stave off the desire growing more and more difficult to ignore these days. "Yeah, sounds good. You get some bourbon, I'll get some babes." He winks over at the man audaciously and a half-smirk appears on Kyle's face as he slides off his tie and opens up his suitcase for the tank and pants he wears to bed.

And damned if Louis doesn't just _love_ his sleeping attire. He's more of a sleep-in-bed-naked kind of man, but had to adjust lest Kyle see his…predicament once he got sight of those shapely arms every morning. Mmm.

He tries not to stare as Hyde strips out of his clothes and into his 'pajamas', occupying himself with picking at a loose thread on the blanket. He's taking so damn long tonight, Louis can't help but think he's taunting him on purpose. He glances over, catches a bit of chest before it disappears under that stark white fabric, and silently laments its disappearance.

"I'm going to bed," Kyle says as he pulls back the blankets of his bed and slides under them, shuffling and moving about until he's comfortable and his head rests on the pillow. Louis rises to turn out the lights, idly stripping out of jacket and shirt as he walks over towards the lamp. "Thanks."

"No problem," Louis says distractedly, too occupied with preserving that sight of chest in his mind as he tugs the cord on the lamp and the room is swallowed in darkness. He feels along the wall, shuffling along, trying to find his bed again, and carefully edges away from the wall, straining to see in the dark.

When he fits his bed, he's all too happy to sit down on it, wriggling out of his pants and under the covers. Already, Hyde's breathing sounds rhythmic, as if in sleep (that man's some quick sleeper), and he shuts his eyes slowly. Before his minds' eye rises the tempting image of Kyle's chest and strong arms and larger hands, and Louis squirms under the blankets. He bites back an 'aw, shit', when blood begins to flow downwards in response to his feverish thoughts and he wants to reach down to relieve himself, but is terrified—_terrified_ that Hyde would wake up and hear him.

But, dammit all, he hasn't gotten even the relief of his hand for weeks, _weeks_! Louis slips his hands into his shorts, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his hitched breathing as they begin to move up and down.

There's something strangely hot about doing this when Hyde is only a bed away. Louis grits his teeth to muffle any noises, but can't dull the little pants and gasping breaths that escape when he lifts his face away from the pillow for air. His eyes are clenched shut, reveling in the shockwaves of pleasure jolting upwards, so, predictably, he jumps when another hand slides down his shorts and closes firmly around his erection, forcing his own hands away.

Louis' eyes snap open, distinguishing a firm jaw and a serious expression in the dark as Kyle nudges him with his larger frame. Stunned, all he can do is shuffle over as Hyde eases into the bed and starts stroking him, long and firm, just as a man knows how another likes. "S-shit, Hyde," he gasps out, reaching out, intent to return the favor.

He doesn't know how long they're there, hands moving in synchrony, the room filling with their groans and sharp gasps, just that it's too hot all of a sudden and—

Hyde moves first, pushing back his hair for a moment with his clean hand, lips resting for a moment on his temple, whiskers a rough brush against his skin.

Then, he slides out of his bed and back to his own, leaving Louis to curl up, body thrumming and sated, and not giving a damn about potentially facing this in the morning.


End file.
